3 Times She Was There For Him And 1 Time He Was There For Her
by Companions Aren't Whores
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title: 3 times she comforted him and 1 time she trusted him enough to be comforted by him. Romantic pairing but more hurt/comfort with only one almost kiss. Disclaimer - I don't own anything.
**Author's note - This has been on my laptop for a while and I finally finished it. Originally this was going to be a full story but I thought it would be better to do this as a one shot however, if you want a full story feel free to message me. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Peggy Carter walked into the bar she noticed how most men in the room subtly, or otherwise, looked at her. While this may have been due to the door's antique creak, she thought it more down to her unusual female presence. She made her way over to Jack who had already ordered her what looked like a single malt whiskey. God knew why he had chosen this particular whiskey after promising a bourbon but it had seemed like the right thing to do. She noticed that he had separated himself from the rest of the agents in a small booth and she walked over to join him. As she slid in opposite him he smiled weakly and took a sip from his own whiskey.

They sat in silence until, one by one, the other agents left the bar. Finally Jack spoke. "Thanks for what you did back in Russia." he said, his voice breaking.

She raised her eyes from her glass and smiled at him. "You would've done the same for me."

"I, I don't know if I would have."

"You're a good man Jack, you would have. Trust me."

 **Agent Carter**

"Peggy, my office, now." Jack Thompson stood in the doorway of his office. It had been a week since Dooley died and already the new chief had moved into the space left behind.

Peggy walked the short distance from her desk to his office, aware of, yet unfazed by, the attention that was on her. As she entered the office, shutting the door behind her, she saw Jack's face. He'd been crying. "Bloody Hell Jack. What happened?"

He looked up at her and started to shake before whispering. "They came back Peg. The nightmares."

Peggy moved round to sit on his side of the desk. She cupped his face in her hands and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "Look at me. Those dreams are nothing but dreams Jack. They aren't real."

"But it doesn't change what I did-"

"Nothing can change that, you have to deal with it yourself. However, I'll be there every step of the way. You're a good man Jack, remember that."

 **Agent Carter**

"Hey. How's LA treating you?" Jack asked, hesistantly. He hadn't seen Peggy for a month now and he was beginning to worry. Still now as he rang her he worried.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Sorry, I must've gotten the wrong number."

"I've only just checked into the hotel. The person you're looking for is probably on her way back to you." Jack wondered if he had specified her gender but was prevented from asking.

"Or maybe she's already here." Jack turned around. There was Peggy.

He put the phone down, oblivious to the voice's laugh. "Peg, you're back. What happened to LA?"

She smiled. "I got bored. Turns out I cared more about hurting Violet than Daniel."

Jack was shocked. "So you two aren't-"

"No. We aren't together." Jack felt himself sigh with what could only be described as relief.

He moved closer to her. "Would it be bad if I said I was happier after knowing that?" He asked almost provocatively.

She smirked and moved so she was just an inch away from him."Very, but you're a good man so I'll forgive you." She whispered in his ear before stepping backwards and out of the small office they had been inhabiting.

 **Agent Carter**

The mission had failed. The mission had failed and now her friend was dead. As she walked away from the blast zone she felt a tear roll down her face. Suddenly she heard someone running toward her from behind. "Peggy? You alright?"

She turned around. "Not now Jack."

Despite this, he didn't back off. Instead he just walked slowly beside her, not saying a word.

After a few minutes of silent walking she spoke. "She was a dancer you know. She worked at one of those gentlemen's clubs you go to. She hated it. She wanted to save up enough money to go to a dance school but she kept spending it on hospital visits after men would-" Peggy started to choke up again. Jack put a supportive hand on her shoulder and she turned toward him, letting herself be overwhelmed with emotion. He felt her head press against his chest and he wrapped his arks around her, embracing her. He felt her shake as she cried into his shirt.

"Marge. You can't blame yourself. You did everything you could." He paused, "You know, a women once said to me that when you cannot change the past you have to be able to deal with things yourself. She also told me that she would stay by me when I dealt with things. I want you to know Marge that I'll stay by you."

She looked up at him and wiped her tears. "Thank you Thompson."

"And Peg, you're a good lass. You'll be okay."


End file.
